React For You
by Morganel
Summary: Its Olivia's fault he's gotten so interested. The pretty face behind all the seriousness. A smile behind the straight face. A laugh...He wonders who The Looker is behind all the variable and odds...Alt-CharlieX Alt-Astrid, Over There, No P/O.


He had never paid more than the needed amount of attention to the Lookers. That is, until he'd caught Olivia chancing glances at Farnsworth. He would see her looking at the Looker when she thought no one was paying attention. The emotion in her eyes clearly showed was as if Olivia was _missing_ something about Farnsworth. Lookers were like robots, they didn't think like people. Olivia had even called her Astrid, in his time working with the Lookers he'd never known any first names, he wasn't even sure if it was right but the Looker didn't seem to notice. Astrid Farnsworth, that was interesting. It was a pretty name. For a pretty girl. He'd laughed at himself the first time he thought of her as pretty, but every time he caught that look in Olivia's eyes, he would imagine a real personality for the Looker. A smile on her normally serious face, her eyes lighting up, maybe a relaxed outfit, a T-shirt and shorts, instead of the thick military uniform ..., more specifically _his_ shirt on _her..., _it was an image he kept to only himself. Soon it was his turn to be caught looking, by the Looker herself. Each time her face would change, from serious and contemplative to an adorable look of surprise and confusion. If he happened to glance at her and she at him at the same time, she would glance back down at her monitor with unbeatable speed. Olivia's glances changed. After the colonel went missing, Olivia's glances at the pretty Looker were different. Not as if she were missing her, but with a sort of sympathy, as if the lovely Looker had lost something of herself. Olivia also acted as if he'd come back from the dead, whereas before she almost mourned him. The glances from Olivia became less and less and she went back to her hurricane like attitude from before all this "other universe" crap started. She even teased him about how much he looked at the robot. It was her fault he'd become so interested. Farnsworth continued to notice discretely. She would catch him looking at her; she would even blush and look back down at her monitor, a completely human action. She confronted him.

"There is no logical explanation for you to be continuously glancing at me, Agent Francis." It was late and most agents had gone home. She was biting her lower lip, another thing that proved she was no robot. He had to smile, this was probably the first time she'd spoken to him for a reason unrelated to a case. He'd bite the bait.

"You trying to ask me something Farnsworth?"

"I don't understand the logic behind your action. I don't understand why you have been staring at me." She rolled her lip between her teeth; it was a very cute action.

"Before the colonel went missing Olivia would glance at you. I'm trying to see why." He couldn't help but raise a brown at her. Her lips parted a formed a delicate 'O' and her browns knotted together. An adorable look of confusion was written on her normally serious face. She walked off mumbling off variables and equations to solve the puzzle that was bothering her back in the direction of her monitor. She came back. A week later, in the locker room. He could tell she was still confused and upset.

"I'm _confused_." She admitted. "You told me, Agent Dunham glanced at me _before___Colonel Broyles went missing, and that is why you started to do the same." He nodded. She bit her lip, to stop it from quivering.

"Even a mathematical problem without an answer has proven to be solvable given certain situations. An infinite spiral of predictions ended in catching a suspect of extreme intelligence. _I_ can't figure out why either you or Agent Dunham would need to glance at me." She _was_ upset.

"I can give you a _little _more information." He said, secretly enjoying the emotion displayed on her face. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. He leaned forward on his knees.

"Olivia looked at you as if she _missed_ you, like she met a non-Looker version of you and missed that part. Then after Colonel Broyles went missing it changed, to more of a sympathy that _you _lost something." He'd let her go back to her calculations, trying to figure out the mystery. It was a game he was willing to play. She wasn't a robot and he loved seeing emotions on her pretty face. Biting her lip and knotting her eyebrows together she went back to her monitor. Very human acts, adorable human acts that a robot couldn't comprehend.

She stood in from of him hands on her hips looking more than just confused; he couldn't help but chuckle. Not being able to solve it was getting her pissed off. She hadn't spoken to him for two and a half weeks, but she was the one getting caught glancing.

"I _still_ don't understand." The tone in her voice implied she wanted him to tell her why he looked at her.

"I don't know how to respond to that. How she looked at you made me curious. About the pretty girl behind the robot." He smiled when her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth formed that delicate 'o', then the corners tilted up. The first smile he'd seen on her face. He got up, and leaned forward, into her space, her eyes just watched him her lips slightly parted. He kissed her softly, leaning into her just a bit to show her he wasn't joking. For a moment she didn't respond except to close her eyes. She brought her hand up and it fluttered at his collar for just a few seconds. She took off like a rabbit that had seen a dog. Very, very, _very _much human.

Not half a week later he was back in the locker room packing up after a long day of paperwork, which he had debated with Lincoln about why they still called it 'paper'-work if they didn`t use paper. He was looking forward to his day off and sincerely hoped there wouldn't be any cases.

"Agent Francis." Her voice was careful. He had to grin. She sounded nervous. He didn't turn around.

"Yes Agent Farnsworth." She stepped in front of him where he was seated on a bench and bent down at the waist. She kissed him, sliding one hand behind his ear and the other to his arm. He felt triumphant he'd gotten the robot out of her shell and found that she wasn't a robot after all. He got up and pushed her against the lockers.

"I'm not a robot." She said her hands clinging to his hair. "We need to think more broadly. I don't want to be a robot." She was a little breathless, but the corners of her mouth were up in telling him he'd finally done it.

"Good." He kissed her again.

They went to his place.

Astrid Farnsworth was not a robot. She was a brilliant mind. Lookers had to take Neurological Enhancers at 5 am daily so they could solve the complicated mathematical problems Fringe Division was faced with; at times of crisis they took two pills to keep them on their toes, one began to wear off after eighteen hours. She was a feisty little thing; impatient and aggressive. He would learn to adore seeing her out of uniform; bear and beautiful before him his favourite but in only his Fringe Division T-shirt just as good. He would also come to love her impatient growls; like a baby bear. It made her even more adorable.

They had barely made it through the front door before bags and clothes were being disposed of. Her uniform had too many layers and was difficult to get her out of; he'd decide the third time he got the chance to get her out of it. She'd teach him the tricks and he'd learn quickly to get it off her fast. He thought so the moment he realized she had him naked from the waist up and she was still fully clothed except for the army jacket. Pinch the zipper, twist the buttons, he learned the tricks by heart. Soon she was to one under-dressed in matching black underwear and sport bra, fighting with _his_ belt. She was as human as the next person and he'd come to appreciate it. They fell onto his bed in a heap of tangled limbs. He rolled over onto her, now in only her black underwear, propping himself up on one elbow. He got that cherished baby bear moan as he kissed her neck and massaged her breast. She wanted his lips and dug her short nails into his scalp and shoulder to show him. He would commit every little human action she did to memory just to know she did it; like arching into the hand that massaged her breast and impatiently shoving his underwear down his hips. He had to chuckle as he kicked them off and proceeded to slide hers' off as he kissed her. Bare and beautiful before him, he had to take a moment to enjoy her. She pulled on his chin making her look at him and kissed him quickly. Her breath was uneven.

"By my calculations Agent Fra-"

"Charlie."

"Charlie. You'll have avid amounts of time to enjoy this view. Presently I suggest entertaining your guest." He smiled and kissed her. Pushing all the way into her. Her gasp quickly turned into a moan and the two were off in the heavens of pleasure. He adored her little baby bear moans, he wanted to hear them escape her lips. For him, and him alone. Her gasp led way to a strangled moan and she pressed her face to his shoulder and bit down. Hard. It barely muffled her cry of pleasure as he pulled her over the edge. Her walls fluttering around him pushed him over too, groaning with pleasure into her neck. He rolled over beside her; both of them still up in their heated highs. She had drawn blood, which she had pointed out when she leaned her head on his chest only to have her cheek covered in his blood. She had apologized and he insisted it didn't even hurt. He felt a vague pressure on his lips but didn't wake. When he did he felt bad that he didn't get the chance to make her breakfast, like a gentleman. Her hours started at five in the morning, he would soon come to know. She rarely took her recommended day off. The only evidence that he hadn't dreamt up the passionate night was the note she'd left him.

Charlie,

Thank you for stumping my logic.

~Astrid

They saw each other whenever a case didn't keep them both away. Through the whole entire hell of a time the two Universes were having she'd grown on him. Her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, her voice, her laugh, her smartness. He loved her. Everything about her.

After not having seen each other for three straight weeks, her breathing finally slowed and she curled up to his chest. He'd given her a pet name only to be uttered when they were together; Bear.

"Bear?" he whispered tracing random designs over the skin of her back. Another thing he loved about her, she had random little freckles all over her body, and she didn't like talking after coming down from a high. She hummed in response.

"I love you." She felt her mouth twist up at the edges.

"Love is the name given to chemical reactions in your brain caused by sensory stimulation." She mumbled. His mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Okay."

Regardless of her response he told her every time he saw her, no matter how they saw each other either. She always said the same thing. Not dismissing it, but redirecting the words elsewhere. He wanted, needed to know if she cared too.

He was at his place, getting ready to head out the door, he'd just stepped out of the shower. He dried off his shoulders and stumbled upon a long forgotten crescent shaped scar not too far away from his collarbone. He chuckled. It was a bite mark, from their first time. At that moment he knew what to say to her to stump her logic.

She didn't just moan like a baby bear, she was very much bear-like after being through the throws of passion. She liked curling up to his chest, with her head in the crook of his neck. She was tracing patterns across his chest with her fingers.

"Bear?" He mumbled pleased with his plan. She hummed her response.

"The chemicals in my brain react just for you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Those chemicals would react with-"

"Shhhhhh." He pressed a kiss to her lips, knowing he'd gotten her that time. She was stuck for a second. Her mouth forming that delicate 'O'. She smiled.

"I love you too."

Their relationship could be considered complicated but he truly adored her, every inch, and everything about her. She almost always woke up before the sun rose, and was gone before he woke up. However, on occasion he would surprise her by waking up even earlier than her and making her breakfast. She would eat it with a big smile on her face, in his Fringe Division T-shirt. She would press a kiss to his lips and see him later. They were both happy.

She'd woken up late sleeping through the annoying buzzing of her alarm. She shut it off...But the warm arm holding her lulled her back to sleep. It was six thirty when the buzzing of her tablet woke her up. He was still asleep beside her. She answered the call.

"Agent Farnsworth."

"Captain Lee." She groaned and shifted positions careful to keep Charlie out of view.

"I just wanted to check if you were coming in today." He said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Am I needed sir? I apologize, my alarm; I must have slept through it."

"You're not needed, it's your day off, another Looker thought it was best if I checked on you, you are usually always in. Enjoy the rest of the day." His tone on the last phrase implied he'd noticed the arm draped over her. She silently thanked the heavens for sheets, and nodded.

"Thanks you sir. I will." She replied and Lee disconnected. She snuggled up against Charlie's chest.

"Hey." She whispered, kissing him. He groaned and she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Hey to you." He whispered back. She kissed him against rolling them over so that he was on his back.

"I'm taking the day off." She said rubbing his bare chest. He grinned and leaned up to kiss her. She leaned into it, feeling happier than she had in a while.

"I love you." She said rubbing her thumb across his bottom lip. He smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
